


【马诺】我好像喜欢上了另一个Alpha

by moonseau



Category: NCT
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 马诺李诺成人生日当天设定前文为论坛体，无车的章节全都更在lof，搜马诺就能找到
Relationships: Mark lee/lee Jeno
Kudos: 3





	【马诺】我好像喜欢上了另一个Alpha

李帝努成年的这个生日过得格外热闹，除了往常的节目以外，一整个晚上他都被安排着和李马克坐在一起。  
李马克一点也不会看哥哥们的脸色，他不断的给李帝努夹着菜，最大的鸡块，没有刺的鱼肉，分量满满的海带汤，甚至最宽的一段紫菜包饭。  
满屋子都是口哨声和起哄声，李帝努有好几次都在桌子底下拉李马克的手，温声细语的告诉李马克已经可以了，也劝他自己要多吃一点。  
原本中本悠太是要留下来收拾残局的，上面那一屋的哥哥们好说歹说给他拉了上去，美名其曰打游戏，只留着小情侣慢吞吞的打扫狂欢后的现场。  
李帝努把餐厅厨房都收拾好了，简单在衣服上擦着手走出去，李马克还在收拾客厅。  
他依在门上安安静静的看着，也不出声，视线随着李马克的移动转换，心里突然间生出来一种莫名的情愫，像是两个人已经一起走过了冗长的大半人生，所有事情都尘埃落定，眼前这个人会同自己一起面对一切，乃至死亡。  
李马克偶然直起身子才发现他，放下手里的东西，还拍掉了手上的碎屑，再走向李帝努。  
他有些缠绵的搂着李帝努的腰，把小恋人圈进怀里，不躲不闪的望进李帝努眼里。  
偶尔他会产生一种错觉，好像自己的小恋人不是ALPHA，而是一个BETA或者OMEGA什么的，可能是年龄差，让李帝努看起来比李马克小那么半号，身体线条都泛着一层柔光。  
但他知道，不管什么表象也不会改变李帝努的ALPHA本质。他的小恋人虽然刚步入成人，但在此之前，漂亮的眼睛就弯弯的勾了好多OMEGA的魂，温柔的语气，亮眼的成绩，还有舞台上夺目的光晕，没有一个不是他的魅力点。  
“哥干什么光看着我不说话。”  
李帝努倒是恶人先告状，打破了李马克沉默的注视。  
年长的男孩耳尖有些红，一次一次的细小失态下，虽然他不再像从前一般的不能自持，但总有些不自在。  
“明明是你先看着我的。”  
他亲昵的用指腹隔着衣料摩挲李帝努的腰侧，轻声问  
“你那边都收拾好了？”  
“谁像哥哥这么慢，我都结束好一会儿了。”  
虽然恋爱不过大半年，亲密的时间不多，但李帝努并不太抗拒这样近距离的接触，手顺着李马克的胳膊搭在他肩上，依赖的感情从相合的地方传进李马克的心口，他心室一颤，整个人都软下来。  
“我……我其实，锁门了。”  
突如其来的告解让李帝努愣了一会儿，想明白这句话的隐藏意思之后，他笑起来的样子直直扎进李马克眼里  
“我分明没看见哥喝酒，怎么突然胆子这么大。”  
听起来是问句，但李马克没听出李帝努想要答案的意思，更像是对他暗示的一种默许。  
他亲吻着李帝努的嘴唇，顺着墙壁带进了自己的房间里  
“因为你。”  
小年轻的情愫总是来得很快的，李马克把李帝努压在床上的时候，两个人的信息素已经在房间里气势凶猛的打起来了。  
李帝努勾着李马克的脖子，运动服的把他的身体线条藏起，只露出最中间的衬衫来。  
虽然他李马克也是浏览过精英教材的人了，但李帝努门户大开的躺在床上的样子也让他有些混乱  
“不先接吻吗？”  
还是小寿星先开口，李马克才把自己乱转的视线收回来，重新落在李帝努脸上。  
他的恋人今天成年了，这个想法重新回到自己的脑海里 。  
一瞬间，李马克的脑子里重现了那些年李帝努的音容笑貌，不曾注意过的年幼，暗恋的时节，和短暂的相恋。  
真是幸运啊，他想。  
懵懵懂懂的时候遇见，不曾在意的摔倒与爬起，无意的鼓励，所有的一切，造就了现在相守的两个人。  
虽然他不能夸下海口，说能与李帝努携手走过一辈子，但至少现在，他希望能和李帝努，走到白头。  
李马克俯下身去亲吻他的小恋人，空气中相互争斗的信息素一下子放软了姿态，缱绻的纠缠到一起。  
唇舌交缠间，李帝努的手先摸进李马克的上衣下摆，那里头是线条清爽的小块肌肉，摸起来不硌手，但紧得不行。  
还没向上多少，李帝努的手就被李马克抓住了  
“……别玩我了……”  
李马克说话的时候还在因为接吻而喘气  
“在你的牛奶味里忍耐已经很难了，嗯？”  
整句话都有着浅淡的撒娇意味，李帝努被哄得收回了手  
跪坐在李帝努身上压制着他，李马克飞快的脱掉了上衣  
他的吻开始沿着李帝努的脖颈落下，而手在解李帝努的裤子纽扣。  
神志不清的时候是第一次被李马克握在手里，这次清醒着，李帝努把头昂起，不去看身下的手，但快感不会骗人。  
他少有做这事的经验，加之之前并没有成年，两个人的亲密接触仅限于接吻与拥抱，李马克的亲吻从解开的衬衫中间密集落下，手上的动作也充满着挑逗  
柱身被指尖轻划，头部的边缘也被勾勒着，和胸前温热的嘴唇触感叠加在一起，他整个人都软下来，小声的叫着李马克的名字  
“马克哥……”  
“我在。”  
李马克的另一只手垫在李帝努腰下，轻轻捏了一把。  
“可以相信我吗？”  
李帝努转过头来看着李马克，他从那双眼睛里忘进去，漂亮的眼睛里满是爱意。  
他笑起来回应这份喜欢，点了点头，重新勾着李马克脖颈，将自己埋进那颈窝里去，像是满心交付给了李马克。  
李帝努的性器已经饱胀着流出些许液体，他在陌生的快感里沉浮，恐惧也有些许，但他更愿意信任自己的恋人。  
即便他只是年长一岁，但长久一来的相处让他愿意去相信，去依赖这个人，他说不清这是不是日久生情，但这并不讨人厌。  
他并没有被这些冲昏头脑，但他有些晕眩，他想，是暧昧的情愫，是相伴的柔软感，更因为让他快乐的这个人是李马克。  
他咬着李马克的肩膀被李马克带到了高潮，滑腻的精液喷溅在李马克的腹部和裤子上，羞怯的感情让李帝努红了脸。  
而李马克并不是很在意这些，他把手上和肚子上的液体刮下来，随意的抹在了裤管上。  
从裤袋里掏出安全套之后，爽利的脱下了自己和李帝努的裤子  
“要开始了哦。”  
他捏着套子的外包装，写着纯真的脸用来说这样的话有些过分了。  
李帝努只能空出意识来点头，顺从的被李马克抬起腰，借着里头的润滑油替自己扩张。  
异物侵入，李帝努无法控制的感觉到自己身体的抗拒，他的手捏着李马克的后脖颈来分散自己的注意力。  
长时间信息素浓度过大，已经把两个人逼得不停的喘息，理智都到了崩溃的边缘，急需一场酣畅淋漓的性爱化解。  
李马克的手指在他身后探索，Alpha原本就不是承受的那一方，又是初次，他生怕在生日这天就委屈了李帝努。  
“哥哥……”  
李帝努似乎被碰到了后穴藏起来的前列腺点，他的手一下就瘫软下来，几乎要挂不住了  
“不要了。”  
他说不出完整的话，仅仅几个字，都只能用气声表达。  
李帝努偏着头适应从未有过的奇异快感，再转回来的时候，李马克面上的薄汗已经朝下滑落。  
“……可以了，可以了马克哥。”  
他软声示好，换来李马克的一个轻吻。  
李马克撞进来的时候温柔得很，他吻着李帝努的脸来安慰自己的小恋人，缓慢的往里顶弄，以减少李帝努的不适。  
除了抵触感，从未体验过的性快感也在成倍增长，像是按下了从未开启的新开关，强电流从未知的领域蔓延至全身，快把他生锈的电路熔断了。  
他张着嘴，却难以发出声音，只是喘着气，眼角也红起来，被熏得湿润，唯一能留住的意识就是要稳稳抓紧李马克，只有两个人紧贴在一起的时候他才能感觉到安全。  
有那些油体的润滑，李马克撞得越发狠起来，这些天所吃的莫名的醋，李帝努耀眼的那些瞬间，他都想狠狠发泄出来。  
他把不安和爱恋融在一起，把这些私密的情愫一下一下的撞进李帝努身体里，想让他全都感受到，全都记下来。  
“……哥哥”  
李帝努在情欲里漂浮，连声音里都带上眼泪，他无措的咬着李马克的耳朵服软  
“……太快了”  
他的Alpha这个时候散发出浓郁的柠檬香，甚至盖过了牛奶味，那味道无孔不入的渗透李帝努的肌肤，催得他整个人都泛着红  
李马克并没有放慢速度，只是压着自己的恋人不停的耸动，他也不怎么好受，原本李帝努的牛奶香就把他推到了顶点，这种负距离的接触又让他精神上满足到外溢。  
李帝努的每一次轻咬和抓挠，每一个失神的啜泣都带领着李马克往更高的地方去。  
他眷恋的蹭着李帝努的脸，撸动着李帝努湿滑的性器，先后达到了高潮。  
李马克附在李帝努身上喘气，这时的他更像一个年幼的小孩，没有言语，单只通过心跳传达自己的爱意。  
是李帝努先把手臂搭上李马克的腰，他虚环着，像是拥抱一样，在李马克耳边吹气  
“喜欢你。”  
他说道  
李马克沉默着，也贴上了他的耳朵  
“我也是。”  
这是年轻的恋人之间的表达方式，他们会一起去到永乐园。


End file.
